Chance Meetings
by gchicklet
Summary: Maes is getting sick of the bar scene, at least until a certain young alchemist falls off his barstool. I have decided that there isn't nearly enough Hughesx Ed out there. so this is my contribution. Cheers! HughesxEd Parental!Royxed. Mentions of past HughesxRoy
1. Chapter 1

Maes was lucky. He had the best cover anyone could ask for. Make no mistake: He dearly loved his wife and daughter. But his wife understood him. As long as he came home to her without bringing 'company' she was okay with what he did. She completely understood that there were some things she just couldn't do for him.

This was how he was able to spend a few evenings a week the way he did. Very few of those that saw Maes Hughes on a daily basis knew that the man was bisexual. Roy and Gracia pretty much made up the entire list. He would lose his job, and his reputation, if anyone in the military found out. Outside of a few privates and others of lower rank it just wasn't done.

Maes was careful of how he indulged himself. After all, he wasn't stupid. A smaller club on the far side of town, usually on tuesdays or thursdays. He did have a family that he loved after all, and to risk more than that wasn't worth it.

Besides that the older he got, the less the men he met in the 'club scene' interested him. There was a time that it was almost like clockwork that he would either be on the giving or receiving end of a parking lot blowjob at least once a month. Now he was just bored with it. He was ready to be done with this whole scene and this was going to be one of his last visits to the club. He was finally ready to completely settle down with his Gracia.

.oOo.

Ed was depressed and bored. Al was back home with Winry after getting over the guilt of "stealing his brother's girlfriend" as he so elegantly put it. Ed finally had to come out of the closet to Al to convince him it was ok.

Ed heard there was a gay club on the other side of town and was curious. He was old enough for the bar scene now and if the military decided on a dishonorable discharge oh fucking well! He honestly didn't expect to hook up with anybody, but at least it was a place to sit and get drunk. If Roy Mustang was anything to go by it would take Ed's mind off things.

He stood outside for a minute and just looked at the sign. The bar was named Manny's and the front was painted to look like the windows of an old fashioned candy shop. He shrugged his shoulders and walked in. The space was kinda large with high tables along one wall that were like boxes with glass tops. Inside each of the tables were different decorations. The bar itself came out of the other wall like a u-shape. There was a spiral staircase in the back corner that was painted black and reminded him off a fire escape.

He sat down at the bar and ordered a slow comfortable fuck. He had no idea what was in it, but he had heard Mustang say he had gotten wasted on them so it was probably a good place to start.

Before the bartender could get the drink an older man, probably the owner, stopped him. "You old enough to be in here, baby?"

Ed assured him he was and no more questions were asked. He took a swallow off his drink and nearly gagged. He didn't know what he expected but it certainly wasn't that. After a few more sips it went down smoother.

"Hey sweetie, I've never seen you here before." Ed looked at the stool next to him to see another man sit down. He was slightly older with a few grey hairs and piercing blue eyes.

Ed stammered a bit. "Um, yeah well, this is my first time here."

The other man smiled. "My name's Ryan."

"Ed."

"Nice to meet ya."

Ed and Ryan made basic small talk while Ryan bought Ed several more drinks.

Ed had lost track of how many he had when he saw a familiar face coming down the staircase. Hughes was followed by another man who kissed Maes deeply before grabbing his ass and leaving.

Ed's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Oh, shit. I'm dead."

Ryan looked over to see what Ed was starting at. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Ed just shook his head. "Fuck! I gotta go." He stood from his seat and his legs gave out under him. This drew the eyes of half of those in the bar to him. Including those of Maes Hughes.

"Oh, fucking hell."

.oOo.

Maes normally wouldn't have noticed the ruckus of someone falling off a barstool, but for some reason it got his attention. Ed want wearing his trademark red coat, but it was definitely Ed.

Maes looked again, but this time at Ed's 'drinking buddy' and his heart jumped into his throat. It had to be Ryan. Almost any other man in this place Maes would have trusted. But Ryan had a reputation off taking advantage of younger men. It couldn't be proven, but rumor has it that he wasn't above drugging drinks to get what he wanted.

He rushed over to Ed and helped him off the floor, giving a dirty look too Ryan in the process. "You ok, Ed? How much did you drink?" Ed just shrugged as Maes pulled him off the floor. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Ed looked up at his friend with a smirk. "I can ask you the same thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Hughes was quickly on the phone with his wife. "Hey sweetie, I'm sorry to call you so late, but I bumped into Ed and he's not doing so well. I think something may have been slipped in his drink. I hate asking, but I hate the idea of just leaving him by himself in the dorms."

Here could hear Gracia's smile through the receiver. "Of course, Maes. I'll make sure the guest room is ready when you get home."

Maes hung the phone up and went back to Ed. The poor kid was beyond conversation. At least when Ryan realized that Maes knew Ed well enough to look out for him the older man backed off. Maes had a reputation for being a man you didn't mess with.

Maes practically had to carry the young man home. They were definitely going to have to talk later.

.oOo.

Maes stopped into Roy Mustang's office when he arrived in the office. "Hey Roy, just thought I would let you know that you probably won't be seeing Ed today."

Roy gave his friend a confused look. "Why would that be?"

"Kid isn't feeling well. Gracia's taking care of him today," Maes answered. "He was still dead asleep in our guest room when I left."

Roy gave Maes 'the look' that meant he fully expected an explanation.

Maes shrugged. "The kid had no family here. You know we're the closest thing he's got."

Roy waved him off. "Fine. I'll see you later."

When Maes arrived home that evening Ed was sitting at the kitchen table. "I think we need to talk, Ed."

Ed looked up from his mug of tea. "I was just there to get a drink. I've been kind of depressed since Al left."

"Why go to Manny's?"

Ed sighed and looked up at his friend. "You aren't going to rat me out for, well, being in a gay club are you?'

Maes couldn't help but laugh. "Think about it, Ed. If I were to 'rat you out' as you so nicely put it, I would have to admit that I was there. And why would I want to do that?"

Maes could almost see the lightbulb turning on above Ed's head. "Wait, you-I mean you're-but you have Gracia, and, and…"

As much fun as it was to watch Ed flounder, Maes cut him off. "And I love Gracia dearly, but she knows I have some, well, other interests. We've worked it out between us." Maes took a deep breath and looked at Ed. "Ed, if you want to hang out at Manny's that's fine. But next time let me go with you so that I can introduce you to the decent guys you'll meet around there."

Ed groaned and rubbed his head. He had a headache that would have killed a lesser man. "I'm not sure I ever want to go back."

Maes shook his head. "That's just because of what Ryan slipped in your drink."

Ed looked horrified. "Wait, people actually do that?"

Maes nodded. "Only assholes like Ryan. He likes to take advantage of some of the new guys. Most of the men you'll meet at Manny's are great guys that look out for each other. Unfortunately there are a few bad apples in every barrel."

"Wait. Take advantage like_ take advantage_? Shit, I don't want my first time to be some drugged up back alley thing. I guess I owe you a thank you for rescuing me." He laughed humorlessly. "I guess this kinda makes you my white knight on a noble steed, huh?"

Ed choked on his own spit when Maes answered him with a shit eating, lecherous grin.

"Only if you want me to be"

Ed became incredibly nervous. "What, I mean, um…"

Maes couldn't help but think of how adorable the young man looked while he was blushing. Grateful that Gracia had taken Elysia to visit her parents he scooted closer to Ed. "What do you want your first time to be, Ed?"

Ed never took his eyes off Maes. "I, I guess I'd like it to be with somebody special."

Maes reached out and tucked a stray lock of golden hair behind the blond's ear. "Somebody like your white knight who came to your rescue?"

Ed just blushed. When he didn't answer Maes leaned in and nibbled on Ed's earlobe. After a moment he pulled back just enough to whisper in Ed's ear. "I may not have a noble steed but I would love to ride you."

Ed just nodded and let the older man lead him up to the bedroom.

.oOo.

Maes leaned in and gave Ed a deep, slow kiss. God, he was adorable in that post sex glow. "You know Ed, I've realized something."

Ed wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his head under his partner's chin, enjoying the feel of the beard against his scalp. "What's that?"

Maes held the young man and grinned. "Not only are you beautiful, but your delicious when you beg."

Ed listened to Maes chuckle as he turned bright red.

.oOo.

Roy looked up as the door to his office opened. Ed came to report in and the Colonel couldn't help but notice he was limping. "Ed? Are you ok?"

Ed looked up nervously, "Yeah, yeah, Bastard, I'm fine. My automail, yeah, my leg, it just locked up a bit. It's no big deal."

Roy knew Ed wasn't being truthful, but why would he lie about this? Suddenly he had an idea of what it could be, and it was taking his life into his own hands but he had to do it. "So, Fullmetal, who's the lucky guy?"

Roy grinned as Ed stopped mid step. Bull's eye!

Ed turned a bright red color as he sat down. "I, I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes you do, but it's alright. No one from this office will say a word. Most soldiers your age tend to mess around a little bit. Hell, even I did. You just happen to outrank them all. Just be careful, Ed. I don't want to see you do something stupid."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, I already got that lecture last night."

"Well, I hope your first time wasn't as awkward as mine. It was his first time too and neither of us had a clue what we were doing." Roy had to chuckle at the memory.

Ed frowned. "Wait. You, Sir?"

Roy leaned back in his chair and smiled at the thought. "Yeah, I was in the academy and my bunkmate and I decided to explore a few things. It's funny, after that he dated women, and was a one woman kind of guy. But when it came to men he was kind of a manslut."

When Roy suddenly stopped talking Ed looked up to find his commanding officer giving him an odd look. "Something wrong, Colonel?"

At the young man's question Roy started laughing. It started quiet and got louder as it went on. After a few moments, he calmed down and caught his breath. "I can't believe it. That unbelievable bastard."

"What's so funny?" Ed asked warily.

Roy looked at his subordinate with a smile. "Not much Fullmetal. I just find it funny that we both lost our virginity to the same man."

.oOo.

END!


End file.
